


Охота на морщерогого кизляка

by cat_ira, WTF Fantastic Beasts 2021 (WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family Saga, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Time Travel, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_ira/pseuds/cat_ira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Охота на морщерогого кизляка

Ньют знал, как остановить взрывопотама, препарировать мурлокомлю и вытряхнуть из ниффлера сворованное им золото. Но что делать со спокойным ребёнком, возникшим у него перед носом, когда он вылезал из своего чемодана, Ньют категорически не знал. 

Но девочка считала иначе. 

— Найди морщерогого кизляка, — заявила она, заглянув ему в глаза. 

С такой надеждой на него ещё никто не смотрел. С недоумением — «Ньют, что ты тут натворил?» — да, с разочарованием — «Почему тебя исключили из Хогвартса?» — тоже, но так, как этот ребёнок, замерший в ожидании чуда — никогда. 

— Кого? — уточнил Ньют. 

— Кизляка. Морщерогого, — повторила девочка. — С крохотными ушками, с рогом. Он очень пуглив, но он придёт, если напевать какую-нибудь мелодию, не очень быструю, лучше вальс. Найдёшь — напиши мне, я буду ждать. 

— Таких не существует, — сказал Ньют. 

— Ты не знаешь наверняка, — заметила девочка. — Моё время практически вышло. 

Она коснулась подвески на шее, и Ньют узнал артефакт — маховик времени. Гостья из будущего? Это объясняло, как она смогла его найти в номере захудалого отеля, где Ньют спонтанно остановился переночевать. Надо запомнить, какой, может быть, он сам ей потом расскажет об этом. 

— А как тебя зовут? 

— Луна. Луна Лавгуд, — сообщила девочка. — Сова меня обязательно найдёт. 

И исчезла. 

*******

Ньют честно искал морщерогого кизляка. 

Но ни в записях, ни в легендах не встречал упоминаний. 

Как и существования Луны Лавгуд. 

Семью Лавгудов Ньют нашёл: они жили неподалёку от деревни Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул, но ни о какой Луне они не слышали. Она, похоже, была из совсем далёкого будущего. Ничего удивительного в магическом мире. Лучше бы предупредила о Второй мировой войне и как победить Грин-де-Вальда. Кому вообще нужны эти кизляки? 

Тупик. Но та Луна была уверена, что сова её найдёт, когда Ньют обнаружит морщерогого кизляка. Может, ещё слишком рано? 

А потом Ньют бросил поиски. Иногда гадал: может быть, он упустил шанс спасти мир? 

Но мир стоял на месте, а у них с Тиной родились дети, и мысли о несуществующих тварях полностью выветрились из головы. 

*******

Спустя десятки лет его записи, забытые на чердаке, нашёл любопытный Рольф. 

И спросил у своего дедушки Ньюта: 

— А кто такие морщерогие кизляки? 

— Мираж, который мне не удалось найти, — ответил Ньют. — Это грустная сказка. 

— А я найду, — упрямо заявил Рольф. 

Ньют думал, что он забудет. 

Но Рольф не забыл. 

И ведь нашёл. И написал об этом таинственной Луне. 

Ньют думал, что сова с письмом не улетит. Но сова ухнула и забрала письмо. 

Ответ пришёл всего через четыре дня. 

А через два года Ньюта пригласили на свадьбу. Говорят, наряд невесты на той свадьбе был настолько эксцентричен, что удивился даже будущий муж: блестящее платье, переливающиеся всеми цветами радуги, и диадема с серебряным рогом единорога. 

Но единорога ли? 

Ньют улыбнулся, вручая молодожёнам свой подарок, который достать было совсем не просто. Он не сомневался: Луна воспользуется маховиком времени правильно. 


End file.
